Without my Fox
by ieleniachan
Summary: Sasuke makes a deal with the Akatsuki that involves Naruto. When they set off to avenge Sasuke's clan, Naruto discovers Sasuke's treachery and breaks any bonds left between them.
1. Ch 1: A Glimpse

"What about our deal Sasuke?"

Naruto looks toward the voice. Kisame has an evil toothy grin pasted on his face. Naruto then looks back to Sasuke who is standing next to him with wide-eyes.

"You betrayed me?"

Naruto's face was calm and composed, his voice sounded… empty. This surprised Kisame and Itachi. One minute, Naruto is touching his lips muttering something about strawberries and Dango, the next he's staring at Sasuke with piercing eyes and a voice more empty than the Uchiha Estate.

"Naruto, listen I—"

"I should have seen it sooner. God, I really am a dumb blond, aren't I?"

Sasuke has an almost apologetic look on his face… almost.

"Your sudden return, your concerned looks, you're asking for help. Uchiha Sasuke never shows emotions, not for me nor anyone else, and by God, _him _asking for _help_? There's a major warning sign."

Both Itachi and Kisame were watching with smirks on their faces. Naruto is an idiot.

"Naruto, please—"

"All you care about is yourself and your goddamned revenge. I am an idiot."

Naruto starts chuckling,

"Uchiha Sasuke asking for help?"

His laughing increases, confusing those around. Sasuke takes a step closer and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

'Naruto just calm d——!"

Naruto had pulled out a kunai and sliced Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was too shocked to move. Naruto then pushed him to the ground and pinned him. His left arm grabbing Sasuke's throat, slowing the blood flow, his right hand stabbing the kunai into Sasuke's left. Naruto's left leg was holding down Sauce's right arm while Naruto put the rest of his weight on his right leg preventing Sasuke from moving his legs. Itachi and Kisame could only stare in shock.

"You betrayed me Sasuke. You're going to die."

Naruto pulled out another kunai and slashed off Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm going to cut you open and see if you really do have a heart, and then, if so, I'll rip it out and shove it down your throat."

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke's eyes grew wide; they were so shocked they didn't even notice that the rest of the Akatsuke had arrived. Naruto gripped the kunai tighter and brought it down toward Sasuke's chest—and heart. To say Sasuke was scared would be an understatement. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. All he could think was: How did this happen?


	2. Ch 2: How it Started

**How it Started**

_Two years ago._

I am Uzumaki Naruto. It's four months until my fifteenth birthday. There's still no sign of Sasuke since our encounter two months ago. He had formed a team to take down Itachi. I knew Sasuke was just using them. There's no way he would have formed any bonds with these people. His only goal was revenge. He has become so corrupt that there may be no hope left for him. Everyone sees me as a fool for continuing to believe in him. It doesn't bother me though. The only reason Sasuke left was so that we wouldn't get involved. He was protecting us in a way. Well that's what I think anyway. I would have done the same thing.

"So you've found me?"

The day had begun so peaceful too. I had woken up early and finished my training rather quickly. Since then I've been here, atop the Fourth's head, just thinking, meditating, and listening. There are no villagers here to hate me. It's quiet. Well until Sai decided to show up.

"Hey dick-less, if you keep up these little habits you'll end up just like that lazy Pineapple Head."

"Hey, don't call me that! And just what do you want anyway?"

The bastard is smirking at me. He's looking at me with that stupid fake smile, what has him acting so smug?

"No need to be so defensive. I have some information from the Hokage that you might find interesting."

"Well it must not be very important if she sent _you_."

There's that smirk again. He's really staring to tick me off now.

"We have a mission."

"WHAT! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Come on lets go!"

And then Naruto sped off toward the Hokage Tower leaving Sai shaking his head at Naruto's childish actions. Naruto truly had boundless energy. Sai then proceeded in follow Naruto apologizing to those who were knocked over by Naruto along the way.

* * *

"Kakashi, you're late!" 

"Ah well you see there was this kid that—"

"I don't want to hear it. I have important matters to discuss with you all, so shut up!"

There sat Tsunande, at her desk, with an angry look which turned serious and then…concerned? In the office with her were Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Jiraiya, Neji, and Shikamaru. They were all summoned for some important mission. Jiraiya's was very serious which was strange to see on the Toad Hermit.

"Alright listen up. I know some of you are discouraged from our failure to retrieve Itachi as well as the unexpected run-in with Sasuke. Jiraiya has provided me with some information that could help us locate Itachi. Jiraiya would you like to continue?"

Naruto's heart jumped at the thought of capturing Itachi, bringing them a step closer to Sasuke. He did not want another failed mission, none of them did.

"Right, some of my informants have received word that Itachi and Kisame have been looking for information near the Kohona-Suna border, of what I don't know. Chances are that they are still in the area."

"Exactly, this is why I'm sending the six of you there to retrieve him. Kakashi, you will be in charge of this mission, Shikamaru will be second in command. I trust you all know how dangerous this is and won't go in is head first without thinking things through?'

Tsunande was looking right at Naruto when she said the last part. Naruto rarely thought about what to do before he did it.

"What are you talking about Old Hag? I'm always careful. I'm totally going to kick Itachi's ass, believe it!"

There goes Naruto, acting like a child again. Sometime people wonder if he actually knows what he's saying. Tsunande dismissed everyone without anymore instruction other than to leave in an hour. Naruto made his way home brimming with excitement. Itachi already seemed so close. Even Kyuubi was excited for the upcoming battle. The fox wouldn't stop talking about it either. Going on and on about the different ways Naruto should kill/torture Itachi and other such things that Naruto didn't bother listening to. After all he had to pack all his weapons and equipment. He would be facing Itachi and needed all the help he could get. Seeing that he had everything he quickly went to meet everyone at the gate.

* * *

"Alright everyone, remember not to look into Itachi's eyes for any reason. One look and he'll have you on the ground defeated. We can't take any risks." 

Kakashi was in the lead, jumping from tree to tree while giving us tips. I wasn't too concerned for everyone else, only Naruto. He had a habit of staring his opponent down before making an attack. In this case the result would be fatal.

"Hey Dick-less, you better not mess this up. I don't want to carry your limp body all the way back to Kohona."

Naruto looked so livid. He was giving me what I supposed was a death glare. His face was red with anger and looked like he was about to burst. Then he did, I couldn't hear anything for the next hour.

"THE HELL YOU BASARD, I'M NOT THAT STUPID! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I decided not to point out the fact that he referred to himself as, at least somewhat, stupid. The Hyuuga just rolled his eyes looking annoyed and Pineapple Head just muttered: troublesome. No one made any more comments after that, at least not until we sensed two very familiar and very dangerous chakra signatures ahead. And I would have to say it was then that everything went from bad to worse to living each day with the sunlight locked away from the world. We couldn't have anticipated what was to come. After that day our world seemed to have fallen apart because we did make a mistake—a big one.

**Author's note:**

This is my first fan fiction. At this point there are no pairings _finalized_ I would like to leave it up to the reader if they want any. I would also like to know if the readers prefer longer chapters or frequent updates. This story may contain Yaoi, either slight or heavy depending what people prefer. I do not write Yuri. I am not ruling out traditional pairings. I have limited experience writing fight scenes and sex scenes alike. I have very slim knowledge about jutsus, the different types, and their names. If you have a question, then ask. If you have a comment, then please share it. I will update on Fridays. Thank you.


	3. Ch 3: She's Gone?

**She's Gone?**

"Alright everyone, this is it."

Kakashi continued to give orders, dividing everyone into two groups. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sai were to take down Kisame. Kakashi, Sakura, and Neji would take care of Itachi. The enemy was in sight. They were just standing there in the forest clearing, waiting for us. Itachi was leaning against a tree, eyes closed; it looked like he was meditating. Kisame on the other hand was twirling a kunai around, seemingly bored.

"Ah, you were right Itachi; the Kyuubi brat did come right to us."

Itachi opened his eyes, his Sharigan taking in the new arrivals. He walked to where Kisame was standing.

"it would seem so Kisame."

"Uchiha Itachi, we are here to take you to Kohona for questioning and for you to pay for your crimes. If you do not comply, we will take you by force"

As Kakashi said that, he removed his headband from covering his Sharigan. Everyone got into their fighting stances, making sure to not look into Itachi's Sharigan. Itachi just smirked then said: "Go ahead and try."

Kisame must have taken that as a sign to attack. He swung his sword straight toward Shikamaru, who nimbly dodged. The fight was on.

Naruto crated a few shadow clones and started throwing kunai at Kisame, trying to land any hits, while keeping away from Kisame's sword. Sai was sending in his ink creatures, hoping to distract Kisame long enough for Shikamaru to pin him with his shadow binding technique.

Things weren't looking too good. Naruto's chakra was slowly being spent; he was down to less than half. He finally saw an opening; he quickly formed Rasengan and charged.

Kisame saw him coming and moved his sword to intercept, but not before slicing Sai's entire left side, stealing all his chakra. Naruto collided with Samehada, creating a big explosion. Naruto looked to see the damage he had done, after all he used up mostly all his remaining chakra on that attack.

Nothing, the sword absorbed his attack. Naruto stood there nearly exhausted, thinking of what to do next. He saw Shikamaru trying to help Sai while defending himself from Kisame.

Naruto then looked to the battle with Itachi, not good. Neji was on the ground beaten and bleeding—badly. Sakura was kneeling next to him, stopping the blood flow as best she could. Kakashi was defending them but Naruto could tell that they wouldn't last long. They were going to lose.

Itachi and Kakashi were exchanging various jutsu. Kakashi then charged up Chidori and Itachi pulled out his katana. Then Naruto saw it, with Kakashi attacking Itachi then Sakura would be wide open for an attack. He ran as fast as he could, if not for a proper defense then at least to create a barrier between her and Itachi. His prediction was right; Kakashi was headed toward an illusion.

Naruto felt the blade pierce his shoulder and let out a loud scream. Everyone saw Itachi's blade halfway thorough Naruto, which would have been Sakura's heart if he hadn't moved.

Kisame had defeated Shikamaru and moved to stop Kakashi from interrupting the fight between Itachi and Naruto that would soon fallow.

: why Naruto-kun, how brave of you to defend this weak girl."

"I'll never let my comrades die, that's my ninja way."

Naruto spoke with defiance and authority. He stood there confidently, showing that he wouldn't back down, staring boldly at Itachi, Naruto started to form Rasengan again, and this time using Kyuubi's chakra. Itachi wore and evil smirk then said: "Tsukuyomi!"

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes. He was doomed. Only a second later and Naruto let out an ear-piercing scream. It didn't sound like him, it was too high pitched. Itachi pulled out his katana and Naruto fell to the ground. He was unconscious but only for a moment. He got up again, shocking everyone, even Itachi. Naruto should have been out for days.

"Ha, it's going to take a lot more than that to take me down Itachi!"

Naruto tried to access Kyuubi's chakra again but it wouldn't come. He tried talking to the fox but still nothing. Some thing was wrong. There's no fox. He can't sense anything. Naruto started shaking. He was scared.

"What the hell did you do?"

"You won't be able to access the Kyuubi's chakra anymore. I'm the only one who can release it."

Naruto was shocked. He can't access Kyuubi. He started to cry. He fell upon his knees and cried. Itachi wasn't expecting this. None of them had ever seen Naruto cry. He was always so strong.

"Come back. Please, I need you. Kyuubi come back."

Naruto mutter similar things quietly over and over.

"COME BACK, I NEED YOU! PLESE DON'T LEAVE ME. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Now Naruto was shouting and he wouldn't stop. He didn't rely that much on Kyuubi's power, or did he?

"Aw, the little demon doesn't have his fox to save him. Let's just capture him now Itachi."

At the mention of Itachi's name Naruto stopped crying, stopped shouting, he stopped everything. All eyes were on him. He straight at Itachi with a look that sent shivers down their spines. His gaze was filled with so much hate that it seemed that he wasn't Naruto anymore.

"Itachi…'

his voice, so cold, it held such malice, almost—evil.

"..it was you…you took her away from me."

Her? Who was Naruto talking about?

"I'm going to kill you, oh so slowly. You will learn to know what it fells like to be truly hated. I'm going to cut out your heart and eat it."

There was so much killer intent leaking from Naruto that it wouldn't have surprised anyone if the plants started to die. What did surprise them thought was what Naruto was saying. Where did he learn to talk like that? Sakura was shaking in fear. This wasn't Naruto; this wasn't her teammate, her friend.

"And your eyes…I think...I'll have to make a necklace with them, or perhaps I'll eat them as well. But you…"

Kakashi was officially freaked out. How could Naruto, the sunshine of Kohona, be so…cruel?

"you will suffer. Before you die I'm going carve into your flesh like carving a pumpkin. Then I'll carefully pull out bone after bone until your just an empty shell. And last, I'll pull out your intestines and hang you with them. Perhaps display your body on the Hokage monument for all to see."

He started laughing, no more like cackling. He seemed pleased with his sick form of torture. He grew louder and louder and then we realized that he was crying again.

"you took her away from me. Bring her back. BRING HER BACK!"

He was yelling at Itachi again. Then he moves to attack him. Blind, rage filled punches the never hit was all he had left in him. All the while he shouts different variations of he said before.

"BRING HER BACK, YOU HEAR ME. I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Itachi finally immobilized Naruto, though it didn't stop his shouts. Kakashi and Shikamaru thought that Itachi and Kisame were going to take him and quickly leapt to his side.

"Come Kisame; let's leave Naruto-kun with his emptiness."

Kisame gave Itachi a confused look but followed anyway.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! BRING HER BACK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND BRING HER BACK!"

Sakura went to calm Naruto down but the moment she touched him—

"DON'T TOUCH ME BITCH. DOH'T ANY OF YOU TOUCH ME! ONLY _SHE_ CAN TOUCH ME."

He continued on his shouts for them to stay away until Kakashi knocked him out.

"Perhaps he'll calm down when we get back to Kohona. Maybe Tsunande will know what happened to him."

Kakashi reassured everyone. But of course that was not meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was going to be a lot longer but for the sake of getting out another chapter I decided against it. Besides it's hard to write chapters so long. Oh well until next Friday!


	4. Ch 4: Is this Friendship?

It had been four months since the failed mission. Tsunande and kakashi have been working on a way to break the Sharingan seal on Naruto but haven't had much luck. Naruto has reverted to a child like persona and is closely monitored in the long term psychiatric ward of the hospital. At first he was unstable but now he's easier to work with. When I'm not doing missions I spend my time with him. I find it fascinating that someone who's emotions are easily read can hide so much. His dependence on kyuubi is perplexing but it seems to be of a mother son relationship from what he's described. Tsunande says she's having a hard time getting him open up, maybe she's just taking the wrong approach, I haven't had a problem.

"Good afternoon Naruto, how have you been?"

"Hi Sai, I miss mommy. Can you make her come back?

"Tsunande is working very hard on bringing Kyuubi back, you just have to wait a little longer."

Naruto nodded and went back to drawing pictures of Kyuubi. His normally white room is filled with his crayon sketches of what are supposed to be foxes. recently he's had me draw some, which are posted by his bed. He used to chew his arms and paint with his blood but after he became stable enough I got him his art kit.

"Look Sai, isn't it pretty?" Naruto showed me his newest masterpiece, Kyuubi chewing on what I assume is Itachi's leg with Naruto stabbing out his eyes.

"Ah this is your revenge?"

"Yeah when mommy comes back we'll make that Uchiha pay for hurting me." Naruto had a devious look, he'd been planning this for some time. Although there isn't much else for him to do.

"Assuming Hokage-sama can even break the curse, if you weren't locked away for being so dangerous and unstable we could form another retrieval squad to bring Itachi in. Or the very least make him remove the curse."

"So that's why I'm here? They think I'm dangerous?" Naruto said with a calculating look on his face.

"Well yes, you're behavior is dangerous to yourself and others. You can't let your emotions control you, in Root they forced us to remove _all_ emotion. If you can take control and prove you're fit for missions then you can free Kyuubi yourself."

Naruto seemed to perk up after hearing this, I could tell he was planning something.

"So if I do what the old hag says then can get out of here?"

"Eventually, yes."

"And if I do good on my missions then I can rescue mommy?"

"Perhaps, we'd have to track down Itachi first."

"Okay, I'll do anything to get mommy back!"

"If you really want out of here you need be yourself again. You've been very aggressive towards everyone and keep having these fits. You're unstable. I think everyone just wants the old you back."

"WELL I WANT MY KYUUBI BACK!" Naruto was shouting with tears streaming down his face. He then started ripping up all his pictures of the fox. He's throwing a fit just like a child.

"Acting like a child won't bring Kyuubi back. You're going have to take control and free her yourself."

"I CAN'T! I'm not strong enough." He seemed to calm down a bit and sat on the floor pouting.

"You have never backed down from a challenge before and this is just another obstacle that you need to overcome to be just one step closer to freeing Kyuubi and becoming Hokage."

He then looked up at me like I was something amazing, like something he'd forgotten but only just discovered again. Was it something I said?

"Sai can you make more pictures for me? Mine broke."

"Of course."

He kept to himself after that, only asking me to draw more foxes from time to time. I had to leave after a few hours, I had a patrol mission the next day. I let Naruto know I'd be gone for a couple weeks. My walk home was uneventful, I spent the time trying to solve the enigma that is Naruto. I seemed to have grown quite attached to him. In my process of trying to help him heal it seems he's helping me heal as well. It's strange, I feel more and more human as Naruto continues to slip into madness. I feel sad? It's hard to describe the burning in my chest that appears after each visit with him.

...

These pictures haunt me, just a reminder of what is no longer here. Sai might have been right, I'm not really accomplishing anything by being here. I had to get out. I need to bring her back. It will take some time but I have to save her. She deserves more than me, I'm just acting selfish.

The nurse comes in and gives me my nightly meds, she's not happy to be here. I did freak out and almost kill one but it wasn't her. I guess I have come off as dangerous.

I retreat to my mind once more trying to find Kyuubi. She's protected me my whole life, I feel so vulnerable now that she's gone. Everything's so cold, I can't feel the elements anymore, my senses seem so dull. My whole world has changed. It this how everyone else sees things?

Its so empty here, this place used to be a beautiful field but now it's a dark sewer. I head down the corridor where she lives, its still blocked. The black swirling pattern with red fog blocks me. Its just an endless mist, I could wander for days and still not find her. Is this a test? She used to tell me of a day when she wouldn't be around, I didn't think it would ever happen.

Leaving my mindscape I look around my room. The pictures are no longer comforting. Sai's words have me seeing things differently. I start to take down all my drawings, I wouldn't need them anymore. The sooner I "recover" the sooner I can see her again. Tomorrow is Friday, that's when the old hag visits. She'll be surprised. She might even believe me. My plan should work, all I have to do is think; what would Kyuubi do?

**Author's note**

Happy Christmas, so would you all believe me if I told you I had forgotten that I posted this story? I don't remember where I was planning on going with this. I'll try to continue but I don't know if I will update regularly. I have college and a full time job so life comes first. I'll warn you now, I'm using my phone to write the chapters now so I kinda have a bad sense of how long to make the paragraphs and I suck at typing in general. So let me know if you want me continue this.


	5. Ch 5: Concerned are We?

It's a beautiful brisk morning in Kohonagakure, still full of the remnants of summer but slowly getting colder with each passing day as fall draws near. The birds are singing and stores are opening hoping to get an early start for the weekend shopping. The sun had just made it over the mountains and is peering across the valley with a warming gaze. Every creature welcoming the sun as it filters across the land through every window into every home. Everything just seems to be perfect.

"GODDAMNED SUNLIGHT!" Tsunande awoke with a start as the light pierced the windows in its cruel way of torturing her. Her head was throbbing and as she took in her surroundings she realized that, once again, she had slept in her office.

"Fuck. SHIZUNE!" Calling in her assistant, Tsunande tried to stand up but immediately failed. Shizune came in with her hang over remedy already in hand. Tsunande took it with immense gratitude.

"This is your own fault you know. How many times have I told you not to drink while working?" Shizune started organizing the paperwork while Tsunande was pounding her fists into her head.

"I don't think that will make things better for you. Do you want me to bring you some tea?" Tsunande took a moment trying to process what was said. Tea? Tea was good right? So was sleep.

"No need Shizune I think I just need some rest. Cancel my meetings for the day, would you?" She stood up to leave when Shizune gently grabbed her arm. Did she forget about something?

"Today's Friday remember?"

Oh how could she forget? Naruto was her only meeting today. His decline into madness has broken her heart. She now dreads each visit, wishing that her little ball of sunshine would come back to her. He's completely lifeless. All he does is stare at you, won't even say a word. He trows tantrums whenever they need to runs tests on him or get too close. He snapped one day and tried to kill a nurse, almost succeeded too but luckily Sai was able to get him off her.

She swore to herself that if she ever caught Itachi Uchiha then she'd make sure he dies a very slow and painful death. Naruto had become like a little brother to her and she would never let anyone hurt him. She was already upset with what Sasuke did and now with Itachi it seems like she'd personally have to eradicate all the remaining Uchihas herself if Naruto was to get any peace.

" You're right Shizune, should I bring him anything? After all it is his birthday."

…

Meanwhile in the forest near the fire country's border…

"God! They're so fucking useless!" Sasuke sat in a tree brooding over the most recent blunder his "team" seemed to have gotten him in. He was so close to getting some information about where Itachi was hiding when Karin **had** to take offense to some drunken man's flirtatious advances. She was stupid enough to yell at him and say "only Sasuke can touch me like that." That tipped off the informant to my presence and now I'm back to square one. Nothing.

Not even Naruto was that stupid. He could focus when he had to, and if he did screw anything up he'd take responsibility for it and somehow fix it. There he goes again thinking about his old team. Ever since he formed Eagle he's been thinking a lot more about his past. He didn't miss them. Really he didn't but they were a lot more useful than his current team. Perhaps he could persuade them to help him get Itachi.

"I did not just think that!" Sasuke sighed heavily, now he was talking to himself. Getting up he started to head back to his team before Karin started to look for him. His excuse was that he needed to relieve himself and he'd been gone for a while. Just as he was about to take off he heard someone coming and quickly hid himself.

Sai came out of the woods and seemed to just be passing through. Oh how I hate him. His sorry excuse for a replacement got on his nerves. They chose him because he looks like me that's it. Sai stopped to inspect a tree that had many kunai etchings in it, like someone was using the tree as target practice.. Oh yeah I forgot about that. Sai was almost gone when he suddenly stopped. What now?

"Ah the traitor returns." Sai turned around and looked right at where I was hiding. He had that stupid fake smile plastered on his face. Well my cover is blown so might as well greet him.

"Just passing through actually so don't even try to keep me here while Naruto attempts to take me back to Kohona." I eyed him cautiously, he has many tricks that I need to wary of and he's very loyal to Naruto, which is stupid.

"Naruto? He's not well. I believe you're capture is the last thing on anyone's list right now." Sai looked kind of sad when he said that. Hmm not well?

"What do you mean not well?"

"If you must know, we had a little run in with your bother a few months ago. We were tracking him and ended up fighting him." So he got wreck less and wound up injured, that idiot.

"Why were you tracking my brother?"

" Naruto knows that your first priority is to kill Itachi so he thought if we captured him then you would come to Kohona willingly."

"What an idiot." Although it might've actually worked I wasn't going to let him know that. I turned to leave but I guess sai wasn't finished.

"There's more." _More?_ "During our fight Itachi trapped Naruto with his Sharingan but he was able to escape." _That's impossible_. "Itachi was able to seal off Naruto's connection to Kyuubi which had given him the advantage but Naruto he-" Sai was struggling to find the right words to describe what happened, something bad must've happened.

"Naruto is in the long term mental ward at Kohona hospital. His entire life he's had a connection to Kyuubi and it was suddenly ripped away from him. He's at the brink of insanity."

No that can't be right, Naruto never gave up. I can't belive this. I always thought of naruto as a constant in my life, even if he was annoying. He's someone who would push me towards my goal, he kept me strong. That's why I never killed him those many years ago. Why am I even thinking about him? I hate him, I shouldn't care, I don't care, do I?

"Well at least I know he won't get in the way of my revenge anymore." I've got this desire to see him for some reason but I need to stay strong. This could just be a ploy to get my guard down.

"I want you to stay away from him. His progress is slow but he might revert back if he sees you. You look too much like Itachi and if you activate your Sharingan he might just kill you. He almost killed a nurse his second week there." HE wants me to stay away and Naruto almost killed an innocent? Now I know this is serious.

How could I stay away?


	6. Ch 6: Why am I doing this?

_Why am I doing this?_ Sasuke asked himself for the hundredth time in the last hour. After Sai left he sent a message to team Eagle saying that he was following a lead and would be back soon. He really didn't want to bother with Karin begging to join him. They would just get in the way. It's not like Sasuke cared about his new team. They are just a means to an end and everyone one of them expendable. His only goal is to get revenge on Itachi, using whatever means possible. His supposed best friend included, Naruto.

It always came back to Naruto, the giant orange eye sore that always seemed to hold him back. Naruto was after Sasuke, Sasuke was after Itachi, and Itachi was after Naruto. This never ending cycle was what Sasuke thought about most days. Sasuke's goal to defeat Itachi without sacrificing his best friend seemed more and more impossible with each passing day. Some days Sasuke forgets why he even tries to protect Naruto, but then he tells himself that he wants to find his own way. Oh how Sasuke wishes he would just give in and kill Naruto so he can finally be rid of his revenge. What would he do after his revenge though? Every time Sasuke asks that he always pictures himself back with team seven, back with Naruto.

_Why does everything revolve around Naruto? Why couldn't Itachi pay attention to me? I'm his brother. I should have been his only priority, but he gave that all up for some wacko club bent on collecting demons for world domination. Or some other bullshit like that. Was that a rain drop, in midday?_

Sasuke quickened his pace towards Kohona in hopes that if the weather does change, he'll already be done with his business and in a warm bed at some inn. Sasuke is now debating with himself if he'll be sharing that inn with team Eagle, or abandon them for a little while longer. Team Eagle may be expendable in the long run, but for now, Sasuke needs them to get close to Itachi. His thoughts drift back to Naruto. It would be so much easier to lure Itachi out if he had Naruto with him.

* * *

_I hate the rain. Of course it HAS to rain the one time I return to Kohona. Why am I even here? Oh, right, Naruto. I am risking my neck just to see the stupid ramen head. This could be a trap; I wouldn't put it past that idiot look-a-like, Sai, to tell me something's wrong with Naruto only for it to be a trap. Ugh, I really hate that guy, with his stupid fake smirk. Oh look, someone fell asleep on watch, show time._

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree, swiftly but silently. Careful to not slip on the wet branches, he made a lengthy leap towards the wall of Kohonagakure. Though there is significant cover between the clouds and the rain, it is still fairly early in the day, and he could be spotted at any moment. No one expects an infiltration in broad daylight, even if it is raining, so the guards are pretty lax around this time. He would be stupid to not take advantage of the low security.

_Shit!_ Sasuke's foot slipped on the slick stone wall causing him to fall. _Aha, gotcha!_ He caught the wall with his hand just in time. Checking to make sure the guard was still asleep, Sasuke then pulled himself up the wall and began his journey towards the hospital.

"Goddammit Naruto, this had better be worth my time."

Sasuke pulled his cloak tighter around himself, making sure no one would recognize him. As he walked through the streets, like a regular citizen, he kept seeing familiar faces all around him just living out their lives as usual. Shop keepers were closing their stores early because of the sudden rain. Kids were freely running through the streets and jumping in puddles, splashing adults as they passed by.

_There's that brat that Naruto likes to "play ninja" with, what was his name again?_

Many of the villagers were dressed in Kimonos and carrying fireworks. There were a lot of decorations in the shop windows and strung up across the rooftops. If it wasn't raining you would almost think that everyone was getting prepared for some sort of festival.

Sasuke then spotted Ino and Sakura coming out of a shop. If there is anyone who could spot him faster than Karin, no matter his disguise, it's Sakura. Sasuke quickly ducked behind a fruit stand to wait for them to pass. He tried to blend in by pretending to look for something in his pack. Sasuke could hear some of their conversation as they passed, something about party? _Stupid girl talk ._

"Listen Ino, that's not going to work. Naruto is pretty unstable, he doesn't even respond to me, and I'm his teammate!"

_Naruto?_

"But Sakura, you said he acts like a kid most of the time, kids love parties. Besides, it's his birthday!"

_His birthday, really? I never knew when his birthday was. Some friend I am. Well, not anymore I suppose._

"OH will you just drop it Ino! You're just trying to throw a party because the Kyuubi festival was cancelled because of the rain."

The girls walked out of Sasuke's hearing range but he still stood there thinking about what he heard. _Naruto was born the same day Kyuubi was defeated? How did I never make that connection?_ Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some kids jumping in a nearby puddle, completely soaking him. They stood there pointing and laughing at him. Sasuke shut them up by giving them the famous Uchiha glare. The kids ran away but Sasuke was still soaked. Deciding to keep moving, rather than become an object for kids to prank, he hastened his journey to the hospital. The entire time Sasuke never realized that someone was following him.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry for the lengthy hiatus, Life happens. I have lost all my notes for this story, and to be frank, I haven't read any Naruto Manga these past years. I have forgotten many of the character's names even! I don't really know where to go with this story anymore but I'll do my best to finish. Any suggestions would be helpful as it seems I've lost my muse as well.


End file.
